When traveling, you tend to fall down the rabbit hole
by Rose800
Summary: Mary Anne tyler was a ordinary girl whose life was changed the day she met The Doctor. Her story takes a wild turn when her sister, Leela starts traveling with them. She meets many creatures and friends, but the whole time, she's battling with herself about her fear of The Bad Wolf. (Mary Anne is labeled as Amy Pond and Leela is labeled as Rose Tyler.)
1. Mary Anne part 1

My alarm went off and I slammed my hand down. I groaned as I sat up and looked at the clock. 7:00 am. Shit, I'm going to be late. Ten minutes later, I was banging on the door of the flat below mine. "Leela, hurry up! We're going to be late!" I yelled. The door opened and I saw my mother looking at me, holding a cup of tea. "Elizabeth, why the hell are you yelling? Are you trying to wake half of the estate?" She asked. I rolled my eyes as my sister came into view. My sister, Leela, was peroxide blonde and was exactly ten months older than me. "Come on, Elizabeth, were not going to be late. It's only 7:10. I'm going to need you to cover for me at lunch. I'm going to visit Mickey." Leela said, looking at her phone. I sighed but agreed. Mickey is her boyfriend who loves football more than her. I took her hand and dragged her off to the bus. When we got to work, I went off to work at the register. It was 11 by the time Leela went out for lunch with Mickey and I was stuck with shelving clothes. By the time Leela came back from her lunch break, it was time for my lunch break. I saw my brown haired and black eyed boyfriend by the door, waiting for me. "Annabelle, want to join me for lunch?" He asked. I sighed. I've had that nickname since pre-school. It wasn't going to change. Jimmy Stone, who had been my best friend since pre-school, had always called me his Annabelle, and a few years ago, that became true. I had just started got out of high school and decided to date him because he was the only guy who I had known for years.

At the park, Jimmy decided to lecture me again about how I'm doing nothing with my life. "Annabelle, you've got to find somewhere else to work. I mean, you've been working at the same place since you finished you're A-levels. Look at you, you're doing nothing with your life. You should find something fun and good to do with it before you get to old to do otherwise." He said. I looked at Jimmy. I knew that deep down he was right, but I couldn't find any reason to do something with my life now. "Jimmy?" I asked. He turned and looked at me, confused. I grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him in to a hard snogg. After about two minutes, I pulled back and left to go back to work, leaving him staring at me.

"This is a costumer's announcement. The store will be closing in five minutes." Tanya, the store manager said over the speakers. I was starting to leave, when Leela pulled me back and shook a bag of money. Great, she wants me to come and give Wilson the lottery money with her. We walked over to the lift and got in. I felt strange as the lift went down to the basement. The door opened and we stepped out. "Wilson? We've got the lottery money. You better come out because they're closing the shop." I said. "Wilson? It's Leela and Elizabeth." Leela says. There was a noise coming from farther down the hallway. I move towards it. I step through an open door to see a bunch of dummies, boxes, and clothes. Another clatter sent Leela crashing into me. "Elizabeth, the dummies are moving." She said. I turned, surprised to see the dummies coming towards us. "Oh, very funny. Is that you Derek?" I asked. They didn't respond. "Guess not." I mumbled. I turned to go back out the door but it closed on me. I pulled on the handles, but they wouldn't budge. I turned and pushed Leela against a wall. The dummies came nearer and nearer until they were right in front of us. They raised their arms. I closed my eyes. Then, I felt a hand grip mine. I opened my eyes to see ice blue eyes staring back at me. "Run."


	2. Mary Anne part 2

I followed the owner of the hand that was tightly griping mine, while dragging Leela along with me. We ran to the elevator, stepped in, and tried to close the door. One of the dummies, put its hand through the closing door and grabbed hold of my sister's hoodie. "Oh, no you don't!" I said. I grabbed the arm of the dummy and pulled on it hard. With a pop, it came off. The doors of the elevator closed and the elevator started to rise on its way back up to the store. I took one look at the arm and tossed it behind me. "You pulled its arm off!" Leela said, her eyes wide with shock. I nodded, still not sure how I was able to pull off the arm. "Why'd you do that?" a ruff northern accent from behind asked. I whirled around to see the strange man in leather, who was holding the arm, staring at me with a perplexed look. "It was attacking my sister, so I pulled off its arm. You got a problem with that?" I asked. He shook his head. "Who were those people? Where they students?" Leela interjected. I stared at her. "Why would you think they were students? If I was able to pull off its arm, I doubt they were students." I said. I tapped the arm the man was holding. "The arms plastic! We were attacked by plastic walking dummies! That's absolutely fantastic! Weird, but Fantastic!" I said, laughing. This day was getting weirder by the second. Both Leela and Leather, which is what I had decided to call the strange man, looked at me like I was insane. "Where's Wilson?" Leela asked. I groaned. Wilson was still down there when we left. He's probably dead by now. "Who's Wilson?" Leather asked. "Wilson's the chief electrician." Leela stated like it was obvious. "Wilson's dead." Leather said. Leela looked astounded. "That's not funny! That's sick!" She exclaimed. The elevator binged, the doors opened and Leather stepped out. "Mind your eyes." He said as he pulled out a silver tube. He pointed it at the panel and it sparked. It must be a screwdriver of some sort.

"Who's down there?" Leela asked. "My guess is those plastic dummies Lee." I said. Leather pulled out a device with lots of computer chips. I took one look at it and realized that it was a homemade bomb. "OI! You're just going to swatter off and blow up the shop! You can't do that!" I yelled. He turned, his eyes staring at me with an inhuman expression that could turn an army away. "I can do whatever the hell I'd like to do. And if you don't like it, who are you to stop me?" He snarled. I could see out of the corner of my eye, Leela was backing up with wide eyes. I didn't waver. "I'm someone who doesn't care who the hell you are. What I do care about is how you're planning on blowing up a store! Now if you value your face, which is horrible by the way, you should start by telling us who you are!" I snarled, giving him back his glare. His eyes widened with shock and he took a step back. "I'm The Doctor. That's all you need to know. Now run home to your beans and toast." The Doctor said. And with that, he vanished back into the store. I shook my head and turned to leave when the door opened back up to have The Doctor sticking his head out of it. "By the way, what's your names?" He asked. "I'm Leela and this is my sister, Mary Anne." Leela said. The Doctor nodded. "Nice to meet you. Run for your life." He went back inside and we took off running.

A few minutes after we got outside, the store exploded, which gave me the perfect detraction to slip away and head towards a police box that was standing in an alley. I pulled on the door but it wouldn't budge. "Fine." I mumbled. I took out a paperclip and started to pick the lock. After two minutes, the door swung open to reveal a ship on the inside which was a lot bigger than the outside. "Oh, you're beautiful." I muttered. I stepped inside and closed the door. I walked around the console that was in the middle of the room. It had many buttons and lots of writing. At first the writing was just circles, but then they became English. The main thing that was written was Theta Sigma. Huh, who's Theta Sigma? I was so busy admiring the console that I didn't her the doors open. "WHAT THE BLOODY FUCKING HELL RE YOU DOING IN MY TARDIS!?" A voice from behind me shouted. I whirled around in surprise to find myself face to face with The Doctor.


	3. Mary Anne Part 3

I stared at The Doctor, surprised at his fury. Funny way to meet someone again. "I'm sorry. I just saw the box and was wondering what it was doing here, since they were only used in the 1960's. Why are you here? And what's a TARDIS?" I asked. The Doctor stared at me for what seemed like hours before he answered me. "This ships is called the TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." He says. I stare at him. "Who the hell are you?" I asked. "You're a very peculiar person. First, you realize that the dummies are dummies and that they're plastic. Second, you know that my bomb was a bomb. Third, you see my TARDIS instead of walking past it. And fourth, you find a way to get in to my TARDIS. Who the hell are you?" The Doctor asks, astounded. I smirk. "Tell me who you are first." I say. He looks at me and grabs my hand. "It's like when you're a kid. The first time they tell that the worlds turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like its standing still. I can feel it. The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at 1,000 miles an hour and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at 67,000 miles an hour, I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny planet and if we let go…" He let go of my hand, leaving me staring at him. "That's who I am. Go home Mary Anne and forget me." He said and he pushed me out the door and closed it. I stayed in the same spot, staring at the box.

After a few minutes, I started walking home when I saw Jimmy and Shireen snogging in an alley. I shook my head and kept walking. I knew this would happen, Jimmy never stay's with the same girl for long. He left me, so that means he dumped me. When I got to my flat, I saw that the door was open. I walked and grabbed the baseball bat that was hidden in the umbrella rack and walked towards the kitchen. I saw Lee in the kitchen making tea. "Lee, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked, which caused her to whirl around and drop the kettle she was holding, which spilled tea all over the floor. She grabbed me in a bear hug, burying her head in my shoulder. "I thought you were dead. When I turned around after the store exploded, you weren't there. I thought you were still inside. Where were you?" She asked, her voice barley above a whisper. "I went to tell Jimmy I was alive, but it seemed that he didn't know or care weather I was alive or not." I said and pushed Lee back. She looked at me confused. "Who's Jimmy?" She asked. Oops, guess I forgot to tell her. "Jimmy, Jimmy Stone. My ex. I saw him snogging Shireen in an alley near Hendrik's." I told her. "Jimmy Stone is the guy who I dropped out of school for, stole my innocence, called me a stupid chav, and left me in a pub for another girl." Lee said, her eyes full of anger. "He told me that he had dated lots of girls and left most of them for another girl, but he never said he dated you." I said and the anger left her eyes. I picked up the kettle and resumed to make tea. After a while, Lee left and I went to bed, but my mind kept going back to The Doctor and the TARDIS. It seemed wonderful and yet sad. My last thought as I drifted off to sleep was that The Doctor seemed familiar to me, like I've met him before.

* * *

><p><em>I felt my mind expand as I looked in to the golden light of the Heart of the TARDIS. <em>_I could hear a beautiful song in my mind. It was so sad, yet it was full of hope.__ I could see everything and could see everyone, but I focused on The Doctor and saw his childhood, his family, his friends, and his home. He was as lonely as a child, but he was even lonelier now. More than ever. I saw what our future was, but I pushed that away and sent images into a single Dalek's mind to help it and guide it. I sent Donna Noble to the TARDIS and parked her car in front of it months later. I made sure Leela wouldn't be alone ever again. I sent the TARDIS into flight to The Doctor. The doors flew open and I stepped out. When I saw the Daleks surrounding him, I was furious. How dare they try to kill my precious Doctor? My Doctor. "What've you done?" A furious, yet scared voice asked. I looked down to see my Doctor staring at me, horror and pride on his face. "I looked into the TARDIS, and the TADRIS looked into me." I said, my head burning more and more and knowledge was stored and the future was changed. "You looked into the Time Vortex. Mary Anne, no one is meant to see that." He said, the fear in his voice so great, I wanted to hold him in my arms and tell him it was okay like he'd do for me. I felt a disturbance in the time lines come up and I realized that Donna Noble turned right instead of left and The Doctor died. That sent the universe into chaos, so I made Leela's dimension cannon start working and sent her to find Donna and help her save the universe. Unknowingly, I saved myself from a Dalek ray as I saved my beloved Doctor over and over again. The Doctor came back into my view, awe, fear, and sadness on his face. "I am The Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words." I say as I wave my hand and the words Bad Wolf start to float and disappear throughout time, leading me here._

_ "I scatter them. A message to lead myself here." I finish. "Mary Anne, you've got to stop this. You've got to stop this now. You've got the entire vortex running through your head. You're gonna burn." The Doctor said, his eyes full of a million emotions. I look down and realize that he loves and cares for me, but no matter how safe he wants me, I will burn millions of races, suns, planets, and even myself to save him. "I want you safe. My Doctor. Protected from the false god." I say, hoping that the love in my voice and heart will show. He looks at me, his eyes happy, yet full of fury and loss. "You cannot hurt me. I am immortal." The emperor of The Daleks says. I look up and glare at him, my mind full of fury and rage. You will burn by my hand no matter what! "You are tiny. I can see the whole of Time and Space. Every atom of your existence and I divide them." I say as I raise my hand and the Daleks start to dissolve. "Everything must come to dust. All things. Everything dies. The Time War ends." I declare. "I cannot die. I cannot die!" The emperor says as he to, dissolves in to nothing. "Mary Anne, you've done it. Now stop. Let it go." The Doctor says, still trying to save me. I see Jack, alone in the darkness, wandering, unaware of the danger that lurks there, waiting for a hunt. "How can I let go of this? I bring life." I say and I pull Jack out of the darkness and feel him breathe life again. "But this is wrong! You can't control life and death!" The Doctor says, his fury over taking his fear. I gaze down at him and start to cry. My head is hurting so bad. I feel like I'm going to explode. "But I can. The sun and the moon, the day and night. But why do they hurt?" I ask pitifully. "The powers gonna kill you and it's my fault." The Doctor says, his voice full of dread, pain, and sadness. He's so close to crying. "I can see everything. All that is, all that was, all that could ever be." I say as more tears slip out. My head was killing me. I would die soon if I didn't let go, but I couldn't. I couldn't let go of this. How could I? I had the power of a god and I could use it to save The Doctor over and over again. The Doctor stands up to face me. "That's what I see. All the time. And doesn't drive you mad?" He asks. "My head." I say, my voice full of pain. I was crying harder now. The Doctor holds his arms open. "Come here." He says. "It's killing me." I say the last words I can before I step in to The Doctor's arms. "I think you need a Doctor." He says. He bends his head and presses his lips to mine softly. I start kissing him back, hoping that this is the last thing I feel and remember. As he starts to kiss me harder and fiercer, I feel the vortex leave me and transfer to him. I start to lose conciseness and I sink to the floor. The last thing I see before I black out is The Doctor, looking like a god, holding me close to him, tightly and possessively._

* * *

><p>I wake up, gasping for air. That's the fourth time I've had that dream this week. The words Bad Wolf follow me everywhere. I got up off the couch and went to get dressed. "So, where should I go for a job?" I asked myself as I put on my mascara once I had gotten dressed, trying to distract myself from my dream. I heard the cat flap rattle. Huh, I thought I told Lee nailed that down. She must have just thought about it. I walked towards that flap and bent down to see nails all around the floor. I open the cat flap to see The Doctor's face staring at me. I jumped up and opened the door to see The Doctor's shocked face. "What're you doing here?" He asked. I looked at him realizing that he really had no idea what I was doing here. "I live here." I said, trying not to lose my anger at the man who is acting like an idiot. "Well, what do you do that for?" He asked very stupidly. God, he knew how to make a homemade bomb, but he can't figure out why I live here? "Because I would rather live here than with my mum. The only reason why I'm home is because someone blew up my shop!" I said completely bewildered at his stupidity. "Huh, just like your sister. Blimey, your mother is a scary women. I must have gotten the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you?" He asks before tapping me on the head. "No, bonehead. Bye, then." He says and turns to leave but I grab his arm. "You. Inside. Right now." I say as I dragged him inside my flat and close the door. I walk towards the kitchen and stop when I see him out of the corner of my eyes, looking at painting of The Bad Wolf from my dream. "Who painted this? And why is the girl crying?" He asks me. I turn to face him and I'm shocked at the concern on his face. "I did. The name Bad Wolf has popped up in my dreams lately and so I try to paint what I think Bad Wolf means, but the paintings always end up having the same girl, her." I say as I point to the girl in the painting. He looks at it closely before declaring; "She looks a lot like you. Well, except for the golden eyes. I much prefer the emerald sliver-green eyes that you have." That comment made me turn slightly pink at the ears.<p>

* * *

><p>I moved back to kitchen and got out my kettle. "Sorry 'bout the mess. Do you want tea?" I asked. "Might as well thanks. Just milk." He said as he looked around my living room. "Just milk, just tea, or both?" I asked him because he had said just milk. "Just milk." He repeated. "Just milk then." I muttered. "That won't last, he's gay and she's an alien." The Doctor said and I looked up. He was reading a Hots magazine. I turn back to making my tea while keeping an eye on what The Doctor says. "If that was a trick, it wasn't funny." I tell him, but he's flipping through a paperback book of mine. I catch sight of the cover and feel myself go red. It was the first copy of Dracula, which my sister gave me for Christmas years ago. "Sad ending." He muttered before setting the book down and moving on to a piece of paper that was lying in a pile of registrations. "They say on the news that they found a body." I said, trying to get him to notice. He stared at the mirror and looked concerned at what he saw. "Ah, could have been worse. Look at the ears." He muttered, but I heard it. "All the same he was nice. Nice bloke." I said, thinking about how Wilson's body was found, burned and mangled. I see out of the corner of my eye, he tries to shuffle a pack of cards. "Luck to be a lady." He says and the cards go flying out of his hands. "I want you to explain everything." I demand as I bring over the milk and tea. "Maybe not." He muttered, as if he didn't know that I was right behind him. I set down my cup of tea and tapped him on the shoulder. Snarling like a tiger, he whirled around and crashed into my coffee table, which sent my mug of hot tea flying. I watched in horror as it spilled the contents on The Doctor and my favorite cup shattered on the ground. I set the cup of milk on the counter and ran to get a towel. I heard my cat flap rattle and ran back to see what had made the noise to see The Doctor trying to pull a plastic arm off his throat. "What is it with men and plastic arms?" I muttered as I set down the towel. Just then, The Doctor threw off the arm which turned on me and latched it's self on my face. I started to pull on it, trying to get it off. I could feel The Doctor's hands helping, but we tripped over the coffee table and crashed into it. I'm going to kill him. I hear the whirling sound of that sonic device he had. He pulled the arm off of me and jammed the device in to the hand and the fingers stopped flexing. "It's alright. I've stopped it. See?" He asked as he tossed the arm at me and I caught it quite quickly. He raised his eyebrows at me. "Armless." He finished. "Ya' think?" I asked as I hit him with the plastic arm. "OWW!" He complained while rubbing his arm. I rolled my eyes and followed him down the stairs. "OI! You can't just go swanning off Doctor!" I yelled as I ran to catch up with him. "And don't you dare say that you can because that's not true!" I added and I heard a grunt from The Doctor telling me that he wasn't amused.<p>

* * *

><p>When we reached the end of the stairs, we headed off in the direction of the park. "Who are you really Doctor? I know when someone is lying to me and you're partially lying to me and I don't appreciate it at all. So, start talking or I'll hand you over to my mother." I threatened. I knew that he would start talking when I saw his horrified face. "I'm The Doctor as I said. I'm just passing through. Now go home you silly stupid ape. Go home to your beans and toast." He said and started to walk away. I stared at the back of his head for a moment before picking up a rock and throwing it as hard as I could. I was satisfied when I heard a yelp of pain from The Doctor and a thud that confirmed that he had been knocked unconscious. I ran to the spot to where I had heard the thud to find The Doctor lying flat on his face. I chuckled and grabbed his arms and dragged him to the TARDIS. Once I had laid him down comfortably, I rummaged through his pockets and found a key in his breast pocket. I pulled it out and put in the lock. I turned the lock and the door swung open. I grinned with victory and turned to grab Thee Doctor's arms. As I hauled him inside, I tried to not notice the strong well toned muscles and broad shoulders. Once he was inside, the door swung shut, making me drop The Doctor on the ground with a loud thud. I put the key back into his pocket and ran off to the nearest room to hide in, which seemed to be a kitchen full of energy and protein bars. Does he live on these? That's very sad. As I yawned, I realized how tired I was and wished for a couch. I head a loud pop and turned to see a couch. It had not been there a moment ago. I shook my head and thought that it must be affects from yesterday and lied down. As I closed my eyes, I wondered who The Doctor really was.<p> 


	4. The Doctor's confusion

**This chapter of the story is told by The Doctor. I will do some chapters from The Doctor's perspective every now and then. My apologies on the delayed timing., but my computer doesn't really like my house. **

* * *

><p>I groaned and sat up to feel that I was up against one of the coral struts in the console room of the TARDIS. I checked my body for injures and was surprised to find a break in the skin on the back of my head along with a bunch of bruises. What the hell had happened to me? The last thing I remember was walking away from the silly ape when a sharp object hit the back of my head and I blacked out. Did the Autons attack me? What had happened to Mary Anne? Why is the TARDIS going crazy and shouting in my head? <strong><em>Get up my thief! Get up! There's someone else on board! They are in great danger! Hurry! They're in the kitchen! <em>**I got up and raced towards the kitchen only to be plowed over by Jimbo, my nose-less dog. "Hey, what's the matter boy?" I asked and he led me to the kitchen, where to my surprise, was on fire. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL? HOW CAN A FIRE-PROOF KITCHEN CATCH ON FIRE?" I yelled over the noise. The for some reason, sprinklers went off and the fire stopped, but there was an utter mess in my kitchen. Most of the appliances were on their sides, some of the support beams were on the floor, part of the ceiling was missing. I grumbled to myself as I started to clean up, but Jimbo barked to catch my attention. I looked up to see he was trying to dig something from out underneath a bunch of rubble and a support beam. I moved over to where Jimbo was and started to move the support beam to only see a lot more rubble. It took about thirty minutes before I saw something other than rubble. It was a hand. A female's hand. Shocked and worried if she was still alive, I crouched down to feel her pulse and was surprised to find one beating. It was a very faint and slow pulse, but it was there and that made me work even faster to remove the rubble. After twenty more minutes of clearing rubble, I found myself staring at the very battered and bruised body of Mary Anne Tyler. What the hell is she doing here? _**She's the person who dragged you here after you were hit in the back of the head by the stone that she threw her self, but she was intending to something else I believe. **_I shook my head with both amazement and shock. The stupid ape. She had either tried to hit me and succeeded or tried to hit something else but failed. I reached down, picked her up gently and carried her to the Med Bay.

* * *

><p>As I waited for the young girl to wake, I found my self watching her with much interest. What was it about this human that fascinated me? She seemed much smarter than most apes and her eyes were a lot sharper too, but that's not the reason is it? I decided to take a look at Mary Anne's Time Line. I was utterly shocked at what I found. I couldn't see very much of her Time Line, but the glimpse that I could see, showed her glowing with golden light, wolves, Cyber-men, Sularians, Sontarans, and the worst of all, Daleks. I stumbled back and crashed into a chair, sending myself crashing to the floor with a thud. Who just was Mary Anne Tyler? What about her is so important that my own TARDIS would hide her Time Lines from me? I got up off the floor and started to check her DNA. As I looked at her DNA, I found myself comparing her to the painting she had made. There was great similarity between the two. They both had fiery red hair, the bone structure was the same was the same and so was the body shape and height. They both were tall yet slim and strong, both had freckles. But the most interesting thing was that the girl in the painting was more like a story then a goddess. I shook my head. Must be a coincidence. I heard a groan and turned to see Mary Anne open her eyes. I was surprise to her that her emerald silver -green eyes had taken to turn completely gold for a moment before turning back to normal. "What happened?" She asked as she rubbed her head. I frowned as her stupidity. "I found you in my kitchen under a bunch of rubble. How did you get your self buried under a bunch of rubble?" I asked. "I went to find something to eat, but I fell asleep on a couch in the kitchen and the next thing I knew was waking up here." She answered. Strange girl.<p> 


	5. Mary Anne part 4

I had woken up to see The Doctor staring at me. He had questioned me and asked me what the hell I was doing under a pile of rubble in his kitchen. "Are you okay? You took a hard hit in the head by the stone I threw." I told him. His eyes narrowed into slits as he glared at me. "I'm fine, but did you throw that stone at me?" He asked me. I ran over my response before answering his question. "I did throw that stone at you, but I meant to hit you in the shoulder to grab your attention because I thought I saw another one of those plastic dummies." I told him and waited for him to hit me or yell at me, but he just nodded. "I had found a signal from an Auton, but I wanted to make sure you woke up before I took you back home." He said before walking out of the room. I got off the bed and followed him to the room I had first seen when I dragged him into the TARDIS. I moved to the middle and as images of what to press was appearing into my mind, I was pressing those exact buttons. He was running around the middle, pressing buttons, before he noticed me pressing different buttons and changing the course. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" The Doctor yelled at me over the noise of the TARDIS as we both were grappling for control. "You are not dropping me off at home!I'm coming with you and it seems that your ship agrees!" I said as The Doctor lost control of the TARDIS as she helped me take control. "YOU are the most stubborn human I've ever met. And how in the name of Rassilon were you able to fly the TARDIS? And how were you able to do it better than me?" The Doctor asked, shocked at the fact that I was able to fly his ship. I shrugged. "How should I know? All I got were images of what buttons and leavers to use." I said and he looked at me like he was trying to read me."Oh, by the way, I was also wondering if you've ever had floppy brown hair and wore bow ties." I told him, remembering the dream I had.

* * *

><p><em>(Start of the dream). I got off the bus with Amy and Rory to see The Doctor leaning on the hood of a big american car. "Howdy." He said. I smiled and watch as Amy and Rory turn to see The Doctor. "Doctor!" Amy and I shout at the same time. "Ha, ha! It's the Pond and Tyler!" He says. I run over to him and launch myself into his arms, burying my face in his neck. "I missed you so much." I muttered. He hugs me tight and places a kiss on my head. "Me too Mary Anne. Me too." He replies before turning to greet the Ponds. "Hello, Pond. Come here!" He says and hugs them both. "So, someone's been busy." Amy says, giving The Doctor a questioning look. "Did you see me?" He asked, his eyes emerald sparkling. "Of course." Amy and I replied at the same time. "Stalker." He mutter. I smack him on the arm. "What the hell were you doing getting your self painted naked as Neptune by Matilda!? Are you insane!? You nearly got beheaded! And being stuck in prison in World War 2? Were you trying to wave at us from a history book? The painting and prison I can understand, but what in the name of Rassilon were you doing ruining the film Flying Deuces!? You know that is my favorite old classic movie! And what in the name of sanity was a fez doing on your head? " Shriek at him. The Doctor looks at me for a second before grabbing me and pulling me into a very passionate kiss, wrapping his hand around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I was shocked as his hand skimmed the bottom of my shirt. I automatically twisted my hands in his hair, holding on to him for dear life. How had he known that this is what I had desired? That I had wanted this from the moment that I had met this version of him? When he pulled back from me, his emerald eyes sparkling and winked at the very red faced Ponds, I noticed his hat. "Nice hat, but it doesn't go well with the bow tie." I remarked. The Doctor faked at shocked look at me. "I wear a Stetson now. Stetsons are cool." He responded. I glared halfhearted at him, but my mouth was twitching, trying to smile. "Either the the Bow tie goes and the Stetson stays or the Bow tie stays and the Stetson goes. Your choice." I said with a wolfish grin. The Doctor looked at me in horror. Just then a shot rang out and something went flying through The Doctor's hat and it went flying. Rory and The Doctor glared at me. "Hello, sweetie." Came a voice. I turned to see River holding a gun, grinning. She winked at me and blew the smoke off while The Doctor behind me, cursed loudly in Galliferian. "Langue sweetie. "River and I said. The Doctor glared at me, but I knew that he was just kidding even if he was mad that his hat had been shot off his head. I smiled back in response, which rewarded me with a crushing hug.<em>

_As we walked into the dinner, I could feel worry and fear coming through The Doctor's mental shields. I looked at him in surprise, but all he did was hold me tighter and kiss me softly. "So, River, where's John?" I asked. River smirked, her eyes playful. "At home, waiting to give me a welcome home surprise." She responded and laughed at Rory's red and shocked filled face. Once we were in the dinner, River, The Doctor, and I all pulled out our diaries. "Right, then. Where are we? Have we done Easter Island yet?" River asked. I shook my head. "Er, yes! I've got Easter Island." The Doctor said and I looked at him shocked. How is that possible when I haven't been with The Doctor for almost four months now. The Doctor caught my confused look and leaned over. "I'll explain later." He whispered in my ear. I nodded. "They worshiped you there! Have you seen the statues?" River asked while she was laughing. "Jim the fish." The Doctor said and I shook my head while River flipped through her diary, looking. "Oh, Jim the fish. How's he doing?" She asked once she had found the page she was looking for. The Doctor squeezed my hand and I squeezed back, worried at why they both had those adventures when I didn't. "Still building his dam." The Doctor answered. "What are you three doing?" Rory asked looking as confused as I was. "They're all time travelers, so they never meet in order. They're syncing their diaries. So, what happened? You've been up to something." Amy said. The Doctor's beautiful eyes turned dark with worry and he shifted closer to me. I could see that his body langue said that what ever was bothering him, it wasn't good. In fact, the worry and fear was so much that it was overwhelming. His hearts were beating wildly and I ran my hands through his hair, trying to calm him down. River seemed to sense the same thing because her eyes grew dark and she stiffened. "I've been running, faster than I've ever run. And I've been running my whole life. Now, its time for me to stop." The Doctor said and I froze. Rory, Amy, and River noticed that I had frozen. My body was filling with ice and fear. My blood turned to ice at those words. The Doctor noticed and pulled me into his arms, tracing the langue of his people on my back. "And tonight, I'm going to need you all with me. Especially you Mary Anne." He finished, his voice low and shallow. I started to grow worried. The Doctor would never stop running he once told me. Not even if he was going to die. What had made hi decided to stop running? To stop having adventures? "Where are we going?" Amy asked, her eyes wide. "A then a trip. Somewhere different, somewhere brand new." The Doctor answered, his voice cheerful again. "Where?" Amy asked. The Doctor's gaze met her's for a moment before going back to me. "1969." Was all he said. _

_We took the car to a lakeside and found a spot to have the said picnic. The Doctor pulled out a bottle of wine and showed it to me. I raised my eyebrows questioningly at him. He grinned, his eyes sparkling. I grinned back as Rory and Amy asked him about the wine. "I'm eleven hundred and three. I must've had it some time." The Doctor said. I looked at him shocked, but ducked when he spit the wine out. "Oh, that's horrid." He remarked. "You're eleven hundred and three? That's why you've had all of those adventures with out me!" I said, anger boiling up. The Doctor hugged me and told me he was sorry, and that he didn't want me to get in the great big mess he had made while he was gone. "My god." Rory exclaimed and I whirled around, out of The Doctor's grasp to see an astronaut in the lake. I felt my blood go cold again as I watched The Doctor stand up. "You all need to stay back. Whatever happens now, you need to stay back. Clear?" He asked and started to walk forwards, but was stopped when I grabbed his arm. He turned and looked at me, seeing my wide and scared eyes. He pulled his arm out of my grasp. He pulled me into a hug. When he released me, he looked at me, his gaze sad yet full of fire and love. The Doctor had never looked at me with such love and passion in his eyes. he bent his head and kissed me fiercely. I realized that he was putting all of his feelings into this kiss, so I twined my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer to me. His tongue skimmed my lips, asking me permission. I automatically opened my lips to deepen the kiss, not wanting to let go of the man I loved. I felt my hearts speed up as my respiratory bypass kicked in. When The Doctor pulled back, we were both breathing hard. He put his lips close to my ear and whispered; "I love you Mary Anne Tyler." _

_ And with that, The Doctor walked down to the astronaut. I watched as The Doctor talked to the astronaut, but when the astronaut raised it's glove, I felt River move close to me. When the glove shot a green bolt that hit The Doctor, I ran forward to try and reach him, but I was stopped by River and Rory grabbing my arms. "DOCTOR!" I screamed, my voice full of panic. I saw out of the corner of my eye, that Amy was frozen on the spot, her eyes wide with horror. The astronaut shot The Doctor again and I felt the hands on my arms tighten as I struggled to reach him. I watched The Doctor's hand start glowing and felt dread coursing through me. If he regenerated, then it would be his last. He turned and looked directly at me. "I'm sorry." Was all he said before he exploded with light. The astronaut turned and took one look at me , the person's face sad,__before__ shooting The Doctor one last time. I watch with horror as the regeneration stops and The Doctor falls to the ground. "NO! DOCTOR!" I scream and the hands release me. I run to The Doctor and feel his hearts. I feel nothing. I stare at the body of the man I loved, trying to tell myself that he's not dead. In the back ground, I hear River firing her gun and Amy trying to wake The Doctor. "Mary Anne, he can't be dead. That's not possible." Amy's teared filled voice brought me back to reality. I looked up at her, tears falling down my cheek. (Dream ends)._

* * *

><p>"I don't think I've ever worn a bow tie, so it must be a future me." The Doctor said, pulling me out of my thoughts. Just as I was about ask why I was dreaming of the future, if that was what I was dreaming of, an alarm went off. "What's that?" I asked. "The TARDIS has picked up a signal belonging to an Auton." The Doctor responded and started to throw leavers. I looked at the screen and saw a bunch of circles before they became clear and said that the signal was coming from Bad Wolf's Pizza. I frowned. "Why is a plastic dummy at a pizza place?" I asked The Doctor and his eyebrows furred at my comment as the TARDIS landed with a thud. "I don't know, but it must have homed in on something, but what worries me is how would it blend in? It can't unless... Oh, I'm so thick! Of course. It copied someone to bled in." The Doctor said, running to the door and throwing it open. Dose he ever run out of energy? I followed him out of the TARDIS to see that we where behind the restaurant. I raised an eyebrow questionably at him. "You brought me to the back of a restaurant near the dumpsters. Why? There's no point in doing that unless you... Oh. You plan on pretending to be a waiter to get in and find the Auton, as you called it. That's absolutely brilliant!" I said and hugged him, which caught him off guard. "But the one thing is that you don't really need to do that because I work here." I said when I pulled away. The Doctor raised his eyebrow. "I though you worked at the shop that I blew up." He said. "<em>That<em> was my day job. _This_ is my night job. So, I can get you in saying that you're my date for after my shift ends and you can look for the Auton." I tell him and he frowns. I sigh and shake my head. Men always like to be in charge. Aliens are no different.

"Look, do ya want in or not?" I ask. He nods and follows me to the staff entrance. When we step in, I see how busy it is and groan. As I move to grab my apron, I'm greeted by the co-manager, Rob. "ELIZABETH TYLER! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU YESTERDAY? WE NEEDED YOU!" He yells, which turns most of the heads in the room, including The Doctor, who was examining one of the stoves. "Hendrik's blew up and I was worried about my sister because they said that they had found a body. What's wrong with checking to see if a family member is alive after their job blows up?" I ask calmly. Rob's face twists into fury and he grabs the front of my shirt and back hands me so hard that I see stars. I hear gasps coming from some of the staff as he hits me in the stomach, making me double over in pain. He leaned over and whispered in my ear; "Don't you ever think that anyone is more important then your job, because if you do, I'll hunt them down and eliminate them for good. Understood?" I nod and he pushes me to the ground before walking away, laughing. A few of the other staff members help me up and ask me if I'm alright before go out to work. I put on my apron and walk out to see Mickey looking around like he was looking for someone. I sigh and walk to the nearest table and take orders.


End file.
